


Fight Club

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, day 30, prompt 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: “Uff,” Ellie groaned, a hand moving to her back and carefully bending over a bit.“Babe,” a muffled voice called out from the kitchen, “you okay?”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 25: "sometimes you can even see"
> 
> Oh, hi! I almost forgot to post today - crazy day. Have fun!

“Uff,” Ellie groaned, a hand moving to her back and carefully bending over a bit.

“Babe,” a muffled voice called out from the kitchen, “you okay?”

A few moments later, Nick glanced around the corner, drying his hands on a dish towel. When he saw Ellie still standing in the hallway, the front door behind her open, a frown formed on his face.

Nick put the towel on the kitchen counter and walked towards his girlfriend, “babe, are you okay?” He asked again. Once he’d reached her, a hand moved up and down her back, while the other brushed back her hair.

The blonde slowly breathed in and out, in and out, until the pain had washed over her. Then she straightened up again, a shaky smile on her lips as she gave Nick a peck and whispered, “hi, babe.”

He gave Ellie a fond but still worried smile. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Ellie tried to brush it off.

“That’s not nothing,” he motioned to her still slightly pained position. “You’re in pain, Ellie.”

The young agent rolled her eyes but shot Nick a small smile while she walked past him and towards the kitchen. Once there, she opened the cabinet, got a glass and filled it with water.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, she sighed deeply and then said, “I- I kind of got into a fight today.”

“Ellie,” Nick called out in worry and concern. “Why didn’t you call? When did it happen? What exactly happened? Why didn’t McGee and Gibbs watch out for you? Can’t I be gone for one day without this place going in utter shambles…” He muttered on.

“Nick, Nick, honey,” Ellie stood right in front of him, placing a hand on his chest in a calming gesture. “I’m okay. McGee and Gibbs couldn’t have done anything, alright? They were in the other room when it happened.”

“Still-” he tried to protest.

“No, hun,” she whispered, “I’ll be alright. Now let’s go sit down, okay? Then I’ll tell you all about it.”

Fifteen minutes later, the couple sat on the sofa in their living room. A nice, warm fire burning in the fireplace and low jazz music playing in the background.

“So, I chased him down the hallway, tackled him and that’s how we got the bad guy,” she concluded her story.

Nick nodded, sitting next to her and stroking her head that rested on his shoulder. “But what I don’t get…How did you injure yourself?” He glanced at Ellie, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah, well…that happened a bit later.” Ellie shot her boyfriend a sheepish look.

“Ellie…” he dragged her name out with a nagging undertone.

“Fine, fine.” Playfully rolling her eyes again, she went on with the tale of her workday, “so, we caught the bad guy. Well, one of the bad guys, and then we had to search the place. Gibbs called for backup and forensics but they weren’t there yet, so we started. Gibbs and McGee searched the other rooms downstairs while I went upstairs. When, out of a sudden, someone bowled me over from behind.”

The blonde took a sip of her water. “So, I got knocked over, hit my back in the bed that was behind me. Thankfully, and thanks Odette’s training, I managed to tackle that one too. We caught two bad guys in the end.”

“I always knew my girlfriend was secretly a ninja,” Nick chuckled and winked at her.

“Well. **Sometimes you can even see** ,” she replied dryly but a smile tugged on her lips.

“But still, Ellie…you got hurt in the process,” he said with a frown.

“Yeah,” Ellie groaned as she moved to put her glass on the table.

“Hey, let me see. Maybe my mum’s special ointment can help you with that.” Nick stood up and walked out of the room, only to come back two minutes later with a small item in his hands.

The Latino motioned for her to get seated on the edge of the sofa and bent over so he could lift her shirt. “Ouch, Ellie,” Nick mumbled. “That looks horrible.”

“Uff,” she groaned again, “really? I mean it hurts a little-”

“A lot.” He simply stated.

“Fine, yes, _a lot_.”

“Why didn’t Jimmy check you over?”

“I just wanted to get home. To you.” Ellie turned her head to look him in the eye.

Nick smirked but then he looked at her injury, red, blue and green colours already covering the upper left side of her back, and groaned. “It looks really bad…Next time, get checked out before coming home, alright?”

“Yes, I’ll do that, promise,” she made him understand that he should kiss her.

Lightly brushing his lips over hers, he whispered, “Good. I need you healthy and happy, El.”

Then he went back to work and treated her injury with his mother’s old ointment recipe. When Nick was done, the couple laid back on the sofa again, arms wrapped around each other in content.

“I love you, you know that?” Ellie looked at him, a tender smile on her lips.

“I know,” he grinned. “I love you too, babe.” With that, Nick moved down to kiss her _properly_ for the first time today.


End file.
